Wolf's Howl Closed!
by Random-chocoholic
Summary: i will be starting this over so if u have reviewed or favorited it It's okay! I will be publishing it differently It will probably be better anyway lol Luv yall!
1. Intro :D

**My first story so be nice =3**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, so you don't sue ^_^**

It was night time. Ookami looked behind her. Crap! Lily was on her tail! **'Come on Ookami you know you need me'** Crap! Not her anything but her! **'Oooookamiiiiii, I can give you the power you need to escape' ** 'No I only need you when I'm in danger! Leave me alone Anora!!!' **' But Ookami you are in danger!'** ' Fine but don't kill her' **'Very well' **Ookami's piercing green eyes suddenly turned red as Ookami came to a stop and jumped at Lily, her older sister, aiming for her neck. But, Lily was fast. She quickly shoved Ookami away. Afterall, Lily was supposed to take Ookami to Mikito alive. 'Hmm I need to get out of here fast!!' Ookami quickly did some hand signs. "Twin Canine Jutsu!" Two wolves the size of grizzly bears appeared next to Ookami. One was black, the other white. They both attacked. 'That is one of Ookami's most powerful jutsu's. Forget about her I need to get out of here fast!!' Lily thought as she quickly sped away in fear. 'Coward' Ookami thought as her eyes faded back to normal and her fangs receded back into her mouth. 'Im safe for now' Ookami thought as she slowly fell to the ground and her vision began to fade. 'Damn, I used to much chakra. Oh, well I can tell Lily wont come back. As Ookami's vision faded the last thing she saw was that of a giant bird hovering above her about to land.

**Well, this is kind of just an intro. But, I would really appreciate it if ya'll reviewed! I really want yall's opinions!! Thank you! Peace out!**


	2. Waking up!

**Hey I'm updating again I was just so excited about the reviews I got (I know only 4 and one of them was mine but hey it's my first fanfic so I got excited easily)**

**Roses are red, violets are blue I no own Naruto so u no sue ^_^**

"Aw but senpai she's so cute look at her! Can we please keep her??"

"For the thousandth time un. We have to confirm it with Leader sama un!! Now, if you wanna help the girl go see if Zetsu-san has came up with any herbs that will heal her wounds, un."

" Hai senpai! Hai senpai that rhymes!!!" said the masked man as he ran down the hallway (more like skipping down the hallway) to see Zetsu-san.

'Oh brother un. Huh??'

"oh …what…what happened??......where am i??" Ookami said groaning as she tried to sit up. "Ow!"

"Slow down un. You're hurt really bad un. What happened? And who was that weird chick that you were fighting with un?" the blonde blue-eyed man looked at her with curiosity.

" I'm Ookami. Ookami Etai. That was my older sister I was fighting. Wait a minute! Why do I owe you an explanation anyway? I'll say it again. WHO….ARE….YOU????" Ookami said with a stubborn look on her face.

" Fair enough un. I'm Deidara. And you are in the Akatsuki lair un. You will meet some of the others later un. That is if you become one of our newest members." Deidara replied.

"Huh, the Akatsuki eh? Well, Well what would a band of S-ranked criminals want with lil oh me? "Ookami said cocking an eyebrow.

Deidara was about to reply when they were interrupted. "**Geez Deidara you might as well tell her all of our secrets.** Yeah Deidara. What's with telling her everything? Here are the herbs **you kept bugging me about."**

" Yay dog girl is awake!! Hi my name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!!" said a man (but Ookami could barely call him that because of the boyish way he was acting) with an orange swirly mask, waving at her at 100 miles per hour. " And this is Zetsu-san." He said pointing at the door at which Ookami saw a two-toned man, half black, half white with dark green hair and it appears to be a venus fly trap around his head.

" 'Dog girl' has a name un. Tobi, Zetsu this is Ookami-chan and if leader says so, our newest member.

"**Oh you're the one Deidara kept bugging us about, **well here are your herbs." Zetsu said handing Ookami the herbs with a plain look on his face.

" Thank you, let me guess," Ookami said putting her nose to the mixture of herbs he had placed in front of her. " Um Cannabis, Chamomile, comfrey and a pinch of ginger?"

Zetsu looked at her with an impressed face "You are correct. **You know about herbs?"**

" Of course! How can you not know about plants and animals, basically all of nature when you were raised by wolves?" Ookami said smiling.

" You were raised by wolves un??" Deidara said, amazed.

"Why I believe that's what I just said."

" Wow un. Would you tell us all about it?" Deidara asked eagerly. When Ookami looked up from the herbs she realized all three of them were staring at her eager to find out what happened.

" Uh sure I'd love too But I'm kinda tired could ya'll let me take a nap first?"

" Sure un!"

" Tobi can't wait to find out what happened to Ookami senpai!!"

" **Hm sounds like a very interesting predicament. **( whoa big word O_O) Indeed we would love to hear more about it" Zetsu said with a thoughtful smile. "

"G'Night!"

G'night un!!

G'night Ookami senpai!

Good** night**

**~ Whoa I didn't think it would be that long 0_o I thought it would be like a paragraph or something Thank you people who review and to those of you who don't think of all the poor kids in Guetamala!! . (seriously please do) Hope u like Chapter Two! TUNE IN NEXT TIME 4 CHAPTER THREE!!!! OR I WILL TURN IT INTO THE FANFICTION OF YOUR NIGHTMARES MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean………………PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Melancholy past OO big word

**Yes Lily-senpai we really need to focus on the other fanfic we are writing!! For everyone else who doesnt know what the hell i'm talkin about. When we post something lol please go to Lily-senpai's profile (darkstareyfire) and check it out we have been planning it for like a year -_-0 anyway i aprreciate the help and support and if yall have any ideas i might include one of your ideas!! YAY!! Thank you all for the wonderful, helpful reviews!!**

**Deidara: Must I say it un -_-0**

**Ookami: YES MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Deidara: Fine un……if u sue luna-senpai (which is the author and no I totally did not mean to copy of carle (zetsu's rose) name, which is weird cuz we have the same first name too 0_o) then you will go boom un!!! **

When Ookami woke up she was surrounded by Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu.

" Oh good you're awake un! How are you feeling un?" Deidara asked tilting his head.

"Pretty good. Those herbs sure worked well. Arigato Zetsu-sama!" Ookami said with a grateful smile.

"**Your welcome Ookami-san.** Speaking of herbs we would love to hear your past since you're awake now. **Yes, it sounds very interesting."**

" Tobi wants to know all about Ookami chan!! She's nice!!" Tobi said she could tell he was smiling behind that crazy mask of his.

"Alright, but you have to promise me not to judge me or anyone involved in it okay?

"Why un?" Deidara asked.

"Because these people were very close to me." Ookami said her head looking down. As the guys looked closer they could see tears dripping down her tanned face.

" Alright we promis right un?"

"Right senpai!!"

"**R**i**g**h**t"**

" Okay then I better start from the beginning" Ookami said. She has never felt the same since she was with these three guys. Even thought she hasn't known them long . She knew that there was something special about them, like they were bonded.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A long time ago the gods/goddesses, Jashin and Anora decided that they needed children to become their heirs and inherit their powers when its their time to leave. So they each founs soulmates and had daughters. Jashin had a silver-haired, violet eyed, daughter who he named Hana and she was the ultimate jashinist. Athena had a dark-brown lime green eyed daughter who she named Ookami and she was the ultimate tree-hugger. Well their younger twin Mikito was jealous of his brother and sisters' daughter so he planned to absorb Hana and Ookami's power's and then kill them. Athena's right hand servant, Jewel, heard of his plans and told Athena and Jashin. "Quickly Jewel you are the only one we entrust our children with. Take them and run!!" " But….but….." Jewel please we're begging you!!" Fine"

Jewel held the two children in her arms as she got on top of her horse. Athena cried as she caressed her daughter's face gently. "Mikito is coming tonight how will you two keep him away from us?" Jewel asked " We will do anything to ensure our daughters safety." Jashin remarked. " Alright then. Let's roll!!" Jewel dug her heel into the horses' side as it kicked off to full speed. She didn't look back but she could hear the roars of Mikito and the war cries of Athena and Jashin.

As Jewel got to a clearing she decided that it would not be safe nor good for the girls if Jewel raised them so she separated them to different villages. Hana to an innkeeper's wife and Ookami to a poor woman who could not have children. Well, Hana's ' 'mother' died from a rare blood disease and her 'father' got drunk and raped her when she was only thirteen years old. From then on she swore to never fall in love and she only sacrificed men to Jashin. Ookami's 'father' died on the Great Ninja War. Her 'mother' died protecting her. The village was chasing her while her 'mom' held her in her arms, running till she got to a waterfall.

She looked down and gulped.

"Jashin-sama please be with my child…." And then she jumped.

Somehow Ookami survived and drifted to shore where two wolves found her.

'Look sister! It's a human baby! Let's kill it it is probably nice and juicy!!" the male wolf spoke to his sister.

" No brother can't you see!! This child has the ears and tail of one of our own! She is a blessing from our goddess Athena (who is the goddess of nature so the animals also worship her :D) We must take her back to the Alpha and see what he wants us to do with her!" So the two wolves gently lifted her up and took her over to the cave in which the pack rested.

" Alpha excuse us but me and my brother found this blessing from the river. What do we do with her??" said the small silver wolf as she laid the baby down.

A large black wolf with yellow eyes came out from the shadows.

" Hm it seems you are right as always Shira. But if Athena wants her with us then she will protect her if we try to hurt her so –"

A large, but smaller than the black wolf, white wolf with kind brown eyes jumped in front of him.

"NO!! We will not bug Athena-sama just for a child," She looked down at the child with sympathy," We will keep her here and she will train with Shizuna and Ki as their sister."

" Very well."

So Ookami grew up beside the Alpha's pups and became a part of their pack. Being a human other humans didn't exactly look appetizing so she created a personality which she named after her ancestor Anora.

One day as Ookami was hunting alone. She heard a noise.

" Come on bitch can we please fucking stop?? I'm tired as hell!!"

"Quit your whining! We are looking for someone!"

" Who the hell would be out here??"

" Ookami?? I know you're out here!!"

Ookami was very surprised! They knew who I was!! Ookami took to the trees, but the woman with short black hair turned around facing where she was. " Ah you're already here!"

"Who??? Jewel who??"

"Wow Hana you actually didn't cuss in that sentence!!" Jewel said.

"Shut it bitch!"

" Ookami it's okay we are not your enemies! We are here to train you and take you to a village where you can hang with us and be protected."

"No! I don't wanna be with the humans. They cut down our forests and kill our fellow animal! Don't make me go!! Please!" Ookami said stepping out of the shadows.

" Don't bitch chicka!! It's okay jeez!" Hanah said rolling her eyes

" Well then, you can train with Hana, after all you are supposed to be like sisters!"

Ookami checked out what was going on. There was a tall woman with short black hair, blue-green eyes and a scar down her right eye but you couldn't really tell because her hair was parted to the side. So far she knew her name was Jewel.

The other was shorter and she had long light silverfish hair with piercing violet eyes and two mini scythes that she was twirling with her fingers while leaning against a tree. Her name was Hana.

"Um how do I know I can trust you?"

"Your name is Ookami Etai. You're the daughter of Athena. You love nature and want to protect it and you happen to be able to talk to animals.." Jewel said very plainly

" Why do you want me? I'm not that strong"

Ookami heard Hana murmur something like "You got that right"

Ookami rolled her eyes.

"That's because you haven't been trained….yet" Jewel said smiling

So Ookami agreed. Since she didn't have any stuff she said good-bye to the pack but most of them didn't care because her wolf parents were already dead. So they were on their way!...... Well as the years went by Ookami moved on and made more friends which was rare for her.

She made two artist friends!

A friend from the hidden mist village!

And of course we cannot forget good old Konaha!!

When Xela found Ookami she was on her way to see Jewel and Hana….

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ookami was crying by the time she got finished.

Tobi had fallen asleep.

" That was the most touching thing I have ever heard un! Give me a hug un!" Usually Ookami would have punched him but she was too busy crying to notice.

"Wow I'm so sorry Ookami.** Yeah if theres anything we can do for you** just let us know!"

"Thank you all so much!" Ookami said smiling "But I would like to be left alone for a while"

"Sure thing un!" Deidara said as he grabbed tobi by the collar of the akatsuki cloak and dragged him out.

" Wha..What senpai let go ."

" we have to go to bed un!"

Ookami looked up at Zetsu.

"Um zetsu-chan?"

"Yes Ookami?"

"Uh it's kinda lonely um could you stay in here with me?" Ookami said blushing.

"But you said you wanted to be alone?"

"I know but then again I'm cold and I don't wanna be alone, alone."

Zetsu gave her a weird look. Blushing.

"**I'll never get you but okay."**

"Um thanks Zetsu- Kun" She replyed drowsily.

_Zetsu-kun?? __**She's probably just drowsy.**__ But she didn't say anything about us or anything!__** I know I kinda like her!**__ Yeah me too!_

"Good night Zetsu kun…."

"Sleep tight kid **leader's gonna test you tomorrow your going against Kakuzu so your gonna need some rest!"**

But she was already asleep in his arms.

**DAMN that was long -_-0 but it was sweet at the end please review OR I WILL CREATE THE FANFICTION OF YOU NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………………………..i mean peace!**


	4. the fight!

**Hey peoples ^_^ it's time for ookami to meet the rest of the akatsuki!! I have changed some stuff up a little bit but not too much so If somethings different just pay it no attention :D**

**It's HIDANS turn to say the thingy**

**Hidan: oh shit**

**Ookami; *glares* say it before you replace my corpse you stole for your ritual!!!**

**Hidan: fine bitch, Luna don't own anything! Nothing but da fucking ocs!**

**Kisame: and if she did own Naruto**

**Hidan: … Jashin save us all…**

Ookami slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Oh yeah it's coming back!

"Hm…..oh……." She said turning over on her stomach to lift herself up, but when she lifted her head up she was face to face (almost lip to lip) to Zetsu.

She blushed

"Uhhh. Zetsu-kun?? Um……." She didn't want to wake him.

That's when Deidara walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?? UN!!!" Deidara basically yelled.

"**Hm wha…….**what I'd miss?" said Zetsu. Then he opened his eyes and blushed.

"If you two wanted some alone time all you had to do was ask, un." Deidara said sweatdropping.

Ookami quickly jumped up blushing a crimson red while Zetsu sat up also blushing hard.

"HEY BITCHES!!!!!! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!"

Ookami looked at Deidara and Zetsu with a 'who the heck is that jack ass' look

"Hidan un." Oh like I really know who that is Ookami thought.

So they all went downstairs. When they got down there Deidara introduced Ookami to them.

" Hey everyone! This is Ookami-chan. She is the new member I was telling you about."

Ookami observed this scene. There was a blue guy who Deidara said was name Kisame Hoshigaki. He had a large amount of chakra and the sword Samehada, Ookami had often heard about.

Now Ookami definitely knew about Itachi Uchiha. Of course, Ookami can get on anyone's good side! Now Ookami has heard about the Mangeykyo Sharingan, but has never actually seen it. She seemed very interested in it.

Hidan was the jack ass Ookami heard of. But what Hidan didn't know was that Ookami was Jashin's niece. Of course usually Ookami can get on anyone's good side and be anyone's friend but Hidan was an exception to this.

Kakuzu seemed very…..quiet. He was a miser and Ookami had no use for money at all but she did agree that hell was probably controlled by it. He seemed like he would be hard to beat but Ookami can handle anything she thought chuckling to herself

Konan was very….girlie. Ookami does not like girlie girls. She herself was a tomboy and rather perfered hanging with guys because girls usually start so much drama. 'Oh boy, please don't let me be partnered with her.

Finally leader-sama broke the silence as the Akastuki were studying Ookami. Ookami felt very awkward.

"Well Ookami I have heard tales of such a thing as a half demon, half god/goddess before but never actually seen one. I myself being a god." 'Yeah right please my mom could so whoop your ass' thought Ookami.

"FINALLY A GIRL!! We are gonna have such fun together, we'll have sleepovers and makeovers and any other over you can have!!" Konan squealed with glee. 'yay me.' Ookami thought. The guys gave Ookami a look of sympathy as Konan dragged Ookami away from the room.

When Ookami and Konan were gone the guys started talking about her.

"Well who's gonna fuck her?" Hidan wanted to know with a questioning look.

"No one's gonna fuck her." Leader said. "She's seems to be a very good observer and as innocent as an S-ranked criminal can get. You all WILL treat her with respect!"

"Unless she gets her butt whooped by Kakuzu." Kisame said. "Then we will have to kill her."

"No one's killing anyone un! We can still keep her around un! For stuff like cooking and cleaning"

"**That's right!** She is a sweet girl!"

"Deidara senpai are we gonna have to kill Ookami chan?"

"NO UN!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi looked thoughfully at Deidara and Zetsu. " You two seemed to take a liking to this girl…..Interesting."

"Well, she's very…….sweet un. Who couldn't like her." Deidara said

"I agree with Deidara…**for once." ** Zetsu proclaimed.

"Riiiiiiiight." Itachi said rolling his eyes

"KONAN!!!!!! Leave Ookami alone and let her get ready to fight with Kakuzu!" Leader yelled.

"Aw do I have too?" Konan asked poping her head out of the doorway.

"Yes"

"Fine"

Ookami passed everyone with a mad look on her face (with make up XD) but stopped, turned around barely and mouthed to Leader Thank You.

"Do I have to fight her? I have money to count." Kakuzu asked.

"Yes now go get ready the fight begins at noon." Leader said.

"Hai" Kakuzu and Ookami said simultaneously.

at noon

"Now Ookami, whatever you do DO NOT just focus on Kakuzu, take a good look at your surroundings too okay un??" Deidara asked.

"Gotcha. Trust me this fight wont be long." Ookami said confidently.

"Let's hope so, **but don't be so cocky.**" Said Zetsu.

Ookami just rolled her eyes as she stepped into the giant circular "battlefield"

"Alright everyone Let the fight begin!"

*I'm not that good at writing fights . So…*

Kakuzu punched Ookami in the stomach. Ookami grabbed her stomach and bent over before anyone knew it she was crying.

"What did I ever do to you? Huh?" Ookami asked

"Look I'm really sor—" Kakuzu went over to Ookami and before he knew it, he heard "Pain of Men!" and before anyone could blink Kakuzu was on the ground cursing with Ookami, hand on her hips, smiled triumphantly.

"What did you go un?" Deidara asked

" What do you think "Pain of Men" would be Deidara?" Ookami asked.

"…..Ouch…."

"Everyone let's welcome our newest member, Ookami Etai!" Leader announced. Konan gave her an akatsuki cloak and Ookami put it on, but it came above her head.

"Uhhh, Deidara I cant see anything."

Deidara started laughing. " I cant help you with that Ookami~chan!"

"Art of the spider!" Ookami spun around, cutting the cloak with her fangs and then webbing coming from her mouth sewing it together. Five seconds later, Ookami had the cloak on fitting perfectly on her and it didn't look like anything had happened to it.

"Ookami you will be partnered with Deidara and Tobi, maybe Zetsu when you need it. But for now you will share a room with Zetsu." Leader told Ookami.

"Alrighty then, TO OUR ROOM ZETSU SENPAI!" Ookami exclaimed pointing down a hallway.

"Uh Ookami our room is that way," Zetsu said pointing the opposite way ",**dumbass" **he said smirkingly.

"Oh, heh my bad" Ookami said feeling stupid, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Follow **me"**

"Ookami, your first mission will be in 3 days so rest up."

"Alright Leader-sama."

**Heh, I think I did pretty good on this one :D lol I feel hyper **

**KOOKIE!! :D hey could someone make a lemon for me uhhh I cant seem to get it right I may need some help sooo…..i guess I shall call it a contest for da best lemon between Ookami and Zetsu pleas and thanx……I appreciate constructive criticism and all good comments :D But who doesn't?? :D**

**~Peace out .**


End file.
